


耶誕節與巧克力蛙傳說

by taka1114



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Frog Cards, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 曾經是最強大的黑巫師葛林戴華德有個關於耶誕節與巧克力蛙的傳說。劇情需要針對時間線做了一些私設。





	耶誕節與巧克力蛙傳說

耶誕節向來都是活米村一年一度的大節日，尤其在耶誕前夕，這裡總是被擠得水洩不通。  
我是蜂蜜公爵的老闆，我愛我的工作，特別是在這些讓人大賺一筆的節慶高峰期裡。

那一天，我如常的在櫃檯裡招呼客人，慶幸那天不是週末，這節日其中最大的客源——霍格華茲的學生——還在學校裡上課。我趁著沒人付帳的空檔整理了一下後方的櫃子，這陣子實在太忙了。然後，有個男人憑空出現在我的面前——我發誓，像我這種盡責的老闆是不可能錯過客人走近櫃檯的時機的。

「先生？」我轉過頭，笑盈盈的問道。  
他沉默著，兜帽讓我看不清男人的臉龐，我猜是因為外面有點冷。  
「有什麼可以幫你的？」我再次開口確認。  
「巧克力蛙。」  
「在第三排架子上的第——算了。」我聳了聳肩，意識到櫃檯旁邊就有一些存貨。有些客人就是不喜歡在店內閒逛，他也不是第一個了。  
我給他遞去了一盒，覺得有點好奇，像他看起來那麼寡言又嚴肅的人竟然喜歡收集巧克力蛙畫片，還是說他只是喜歡吃巧克力而已？  
他付了錢，然後就抱著巧克力蛙離開了櫃檯，然後消失於人群中。  
我發誓，我說的「消失」，是指他沒有經過大門就不見了。

這事本來沒讓我記在心那麼久，直至又過了一天，那個男人又出現在店子裡。  
「為什麼？」他一看見我就開口問，而且是個沒頭沒尾的問句。  
「抱歉？」  
「為什麼畫片不是阿不思？」他拿著上次買的巧克力蛙包裝，看起來有點憤怒，但我還是沒搞懂這是什麼回事。  
「啊？」我擠出了一個音節，這讓他更不滿了。  
「為什麼巧克力蛙畫片上的不是阿不思鄧不利多！」他用上了一些吼的，雖然看他人的反應，他的音量像似乎是正常的，但是在我耳裡卻像是用了擴音咒一樣響亮而嚇人。  
「先生，」我調整了一下心情跟語氣，「盒子裡的畫片是隨機的，意味著你不一定抽得到你想要的巫師。」  
他對我的答覆似乎不太滿意，說起來，他似乎真的是個收集狂。我就沒聽過有人很想要阿不思鄧不利多的畫片，馴服鳳凰，他的成就與畫片上的其他人比起來可說是乏善可陳。說不定只是想要充數才算上他的，不過我知道不該在他面前說這些。

最後，男人沉默著跑到了第三排的架子，過了大概兩分鐘，他抱著一堆巧克力蛙回到了櫃檯前。  
「之前那個不算，再來。」他堅定的表示，在櫃檯前放下了錢，就又消失了。  
我想著要不要跟他說明巧克力蛙是不設退貨的，但是大概太遲了。

在之後幾年的耶誕，總是在我回頭整理東西時，或是回答客人詢問時，架子上就有一堆巧克力蛙憑空消失，然後在櫃檯上，又會出現相應銀碼的銀幣。偶爾我會看見他的身影，我向他祝福耶誕快樂，或是問他他的畫片收齊了沒有，他都沒有回答我，但不知怎的我覺得他有聽見。

幾年之後，美國那邊傳來了消息，說黑巫師葛林戴華德逃離了監獄，我打開了報紙，差點沒嚇到昏過去。  
可是當我跟我的妻子說，葛林戴華德來了我們店子裡買巧克力蛙，她卻很嚴肅的告訴我不要拿這些可怕事來開玩笑。  
說真的，這個玩笑很好笑嗎？

END.

比例上很長的後續：

據說在巧克力蛙收集名單的眾多巫師裡，鄧不利多是最不願意待在畫片上哪怕多一秒鐘的。  
這讓葛林戴華德心生不忿，這也是他每次都大量搜羅巧克力蛙的原因——是的，他從來都不喜歡吃巧克力，阿不思才是擔當吃的那一個——所以現在，他都選擇任由巧克力蛙跳來跳去。

「蓋瑞。」  
有那麼一瞬間他以為自己的回憶發作。  
「阿不思。」他不知道自己有沒有說出口，但是應該有。  
奇怪了，畫片上的巫師明明消失了，還是說其實是巧克力蛙負責對話的呢——他開始覺得自己變蠢了。  
「你什麼時候喜歡吃甜食了？」  
「大概是從沒人把這些吃光開始，」他聳了聳肩，假裝不在乎真的有個人影映在自己身上，「不，我不吃巧克力。」  
「喔……所以你開始養這些可愛的小傢伙了？」  
他翻了個白眼，看著故人手一揮讓一隻巧克力蛙從盒子裡跳出，蹦到手上，然後一口吃掉，狀甚滿足。

「我想要是把你這裡的巧克力蛙通通放出來，要征服魔法界說不定易如反掌呢……不過它也許太甜了。」  
「你到底是來幹什麼的呢？」葛林戴華德終於忍不住正眼看過去，「霍格華茲沒東西可吃了嗎？」  
「巧克力蛙來說的確沒這裡多，可惜你不會買檸檬雪寶。」鄧不利多攤了攤手，不以為意的表示道，「來跟舊朋友道句耶誕快樂而已。」  
他又補上一句。  
「你知道，我沒辦法在畫片上解決這個。」

他本有能力成為一個偉大的巫師，鄧不利多想，不過也許偉大與嚇人都不過一線之差。

「耶誕快樂，蓋瑞。」  
「你也是，阿不思。」  
他抬起頭，又再次面對白花花的牆壁，還有滿地的巧克力蛙盒子。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 趕上聖誕節  
> 為了讓GG抽到校長的巧克力蛙私設了一些時間線上的細節  
> 本來是跟友人開玩笑的一個惡搞梗，不知為何在最後就認真了  
> 可是愛甜食的校長好可愛……


End file.
